I Love You Kurt
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. When Artie needs help, Kurt is there. But who will help Kurt? Klaine Fic with a bit of Will.


It's was almost six o'clock on a Thursday afternoon at McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio as Kurt was walking down the halls alone smiling with joy. He just got done singing a duet with his boyfriend Blaine and waiting for him. He was ready to leave with Blaine for dinner. They were going to celebrate three months of being an official couple at Breadsticks. He was holding some of his school books in his hands and along his iPhone when he received a text from Blaine.

_Give me five more minutes; I'm going to rehearse a song with Finn real quick._

Smiling, he sighed as he couldn't be any happier. He had been back for McKinley for a month and Dave had stopped harassing him or going out of his way to just see him. Blaine was super supportive and awesome, helping him and everyone else in New Directions for their Regional's competition; one week away.

Kurt noticed he stopped walking near the pool, when he looked through the clear glass to see the empty dark pool. Surprised, he noticed someone inside. Kurt was more stunned to realize it was Artie.

_Why would Artie, be near the swimming pool, alone, in his wheelchair? _

Nothing seemed right about this at all, he thought as he heard footsteps close to him.

* * *

><p>Artie was curious why in the whole Santana would tell him that Brittany wanted to met him at the school's pool at 6 o'clock. He didn't trust Santana at all so during the day at school, Artie asked Brittany if she had something planned for him, and quickly she said, "Yes. I can't wait for tonight!"<p>

However, sitting alone he started to freak out in the dark and noticed that Brittany and no one else was there. Sitting in his wheelchair, next to the bleachers he gazed at the water from a far the pool. Wishing he could move his legs, he daydreamed about what it would be like to swim again.

He loved the water when he was a kid, and loved swimming. However, now the water freaked him out because he knew the water could kill him since he was paralyzed. He inched up just a couple of centimetres, so he could see the water better as his eyes were memorized.

* * *

><p>"Thanks again Blaine for doing this. I want this to be perfect for Rachel and I," Finn said.<p>

"No problem. I love helping you guys out," Blaine smiled.

"Perfect, let's do this once so you and Kurt and get out of here. He's been annoying me all day about the plans you two made for tonight,"

"That's Kurt," He softly laughed.

"Let do this. Hit it Brad," Finn said as the piano man began the music as Finn and Blaine started singing.

* * *

><p>Will was finally done with his run around the tracks outside. He did 10 laps and realised how disgusting he was. Covered in sweat, he needed a shower. Or better yet, he wanted to jump into the pool. That bright idea, popped into his head made him realise he should jump into the pool. He was determined to be in the best shape of his life.<p>

He wanted to become stronger so he had a chance at getting Emma back. Leaving the tracks and going back inside, he realised he was the last one there. Putting his hands through his brown curly hair, he was excited to do some laps in the pool as he headed to the boy's locker room.

* * *

><p>Artie was zoned out as he was enjoying the peace and quiet as he daydreamed about how his life would have been different if he was never in that car accident with his mother. He started to remember when he was seven and how he loved to jump in and out of the water with his parents. Everything seemed to be easier for him when he was younger. Everything seemed to be easier, when he was able to walk.<p>

Kurt found it odd actually very strange that Artie was near the pool. However, after thinking he realized he must have been there for something. Hearing something; Kurt thought it was footsteps; Kurt turned his head looking and hoping to see Blaine. But as his eyes wander the halls he realized that no one was there.

Artie started to drift out of his daydream when he started to think maybe Brittany really wasn't going to meet him there. That maybe somehow, Santana was just setting him up for a cruel joke. Out of nowhere, a sudden fear shot through Artie's body like a gun shot as he realized someone pushed him from behind his wheelchair. The impact happened so unexpectedly he couldn't stop himself as the wheels flew across the wet floor as Artie feared the worst.

Turning around Kurt saw a huge splash from the pool and quickly realized that it must have been Artie since Kurt didn't see him near the bleachers where he was before. His instincts kicked in as Kurt drop everything; as his books made a loud thud and his iPhone sounded like it cracked. Darting straight for the girl's locker room; since it was the closest to Kurt; he knew he had to move fast. Kurt wasn't much of a runner but he knew he had to get to that pool quick, or Artie was going to drown.

Artie was submerged in the water and couldn't breathe as he realized his glasses were no longer on his face and he wasn't in his wheelchair anymore. He tried moving but he was in shock and if he tried to breathe the water would rush into his lungs, attacking him. It would kill him. He prayed, for a miracle. He knew he was alone and he knew someone had pushed him. As the water haunted his skin, he thought to himself.

'_What a terrible way to die,'_

Kurt ran through the girl's locker room hoping someone would be in there but no was alone. He was running the quickest he could without tripping or falling. Finally, he reached the door to the pool as he pushed it hard like it was Dave trying to kiss him again. Running, he threw himself into the pool and started to dive for Artie.

Quickly, Kurt opened his eyes to see where Artie was. Kurt hated to swim but this wasn't about swimming, this was about saving a life and he knew he had to do anything. Spotting Artie, floating lifeless at the deep end of the pool he rapidly swam to him.

Wrapping his arms around Artie's chest, Kurt pushed his body down so his legs could press on the floor of the pool. Once, his shoes landed; he quickly and forceful sprung up.

As both of their heads reached the top they both panted for air, as Artie couldn't stop coughing and had no idea who just saved his life.

* * *

><p>"Finn, that was great! You and Rachel are going to be amazing!"<p>

"Thanks Blaine. Again, I really appreciate you helping me out,"

"No problem. Are you done here? We can walk and find Kurt together?"

"Yeah, I'm done. Let's go," Finn said as they both left the choir room as they roamed the halls looking for Kurt.

* * *

><p>Will was in the boy's locker room taking a very quick shower to rinse off the sweat from his run before his swim. Since no one was there in the locker room, he picked one of his favourite Journey songs and started to hum it. The water felt good against his skin as his closed his eyes and started to sing.<p>

* * *

><p>"Artie, you okay?"<p>

It took him a second but he recognized the voice.

"Kurt,"

"Yes, it's me. I'm going to move us over to the ladder, okay?" Kurt said as he tried his best to keep Artie's head above the water.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you Kurt," Artie choked as Kurt smiled in pain as he slowly moved Artie towards the silver ladder.

"You can thank me by doing my dry-cleaning," Kurt joked as they finally reached the ladder as Kurt told Artie to place his left arm on the top of the pool and to grab the ladder handle with his right arm. Not thinking, Kurt knew he had to somehow help Artie out of the pool.

"Kurt. I think I can push myself up, if you give me a good push,"

"Okay, hold on," Kurt swam behind Artie. "I'm going to grab your legs and then push. Count to three and that's when I'll give you the shove,"

"Okay," Artie breathed heavily.

Kurt took a deep breath in and breathed out hastily.

"Start counting now," Kurt said as he took a deep breath and went under.

Quickly, he grabbed a hold of Artie's legs and then sunk lower to the balls of his feet. He knew he had one more second and then was the big thrust. Artie was counting out loud as he was ready to propel himself out of the water.

Carefully, Kurt's hands were under Artie's shoes as Kurt's feet touched the floor and like a kangaroo Kurt jumped pushing Artie's feet. It felt like Kurt was lifting weights and he hate that feeling. Artie felt the jolt as he pushed with determination and forced his upper body and abs up to attack the floor tiles. Artie landed in hurting as he noticed part of his legs were still hanging.

"Kurt! I need your help," He said trying not to cry.

* * *

><p>Will was done with his shower as he was ready to enjoy a peaceful swim. For some reason, Will loved having the school empty and quiet to himself. Feeling relaxed, Will was ready to head towards the pool but quickly remembered he needed a towel. Grabbing a white towel, off the bench near the red lockers, he thought he heard something. A voice.<p>

"Kurt!" a voiced yelled.

"No," Will whispered to himself.

As Kurt sprung up, he was paying more attention to Artie's feet then anything and didn't see his surroundings. Suddenly, he felt an instant pain digging into the top of his right shoulder extremely close to his neck. The pains catch him off guard, as he opened his mouth breathing in water.

Suddenly, he realised he was choking on water trying to gasp for air as his whole body seemed numb. Blinking his eyes, all the worries in his head were fading as nothing seemed to make sense. Trying to breathe was impossible so he held his breath as his thoughts disappeared into the clear water.

* * *

><p>Will rushed into the pool area as he suddenly noticed Artie grabbing onto the floor as he was trying to push himself out of the water.<p>

'_What the hell happened?'_Will thought to himself as he raced to help Artie.

"Artie, what happened?"

"Kurt, he's not answering me. He lifted me up," Artie freaked out.

"What?" Will freaked out.

"Why isn't he answering me, Mr Schue?" Artie said as Will helped push his legs out of the water, when he looked down and didn't see Kurt.

"Where is he?" Artie cried feeling guilty.

Without hesitation, Will jumped into the pool feeling the cold water all against his skin. Opening his eyes, he noticed Kurt unconscious floating underneath the ladder with his head titled down. Will quickly remembered all his training on becoming a lifeguard and swam like a mermaid to Kurt.

Once, he reached Kurt softly he lifted his head and stared at Kurt's emotionless face. It was the worst feeling in the world, glancing into his face not seeing him smile. Grabbing, Kurt's shirt Will wrapped him close to his bare chest as he swam to the top.

Taking a breath of air, Will quickly shouted, "Kurt. Kurt, wake up!"

"Is he okay?"Artie choked as he still lay frozen in fear on the chilly tiles.

"Kurt, come on. Kurt," Will repeated as he noticed Kurt became like a doll.

Will had to move Kurt himself as he dreaded the outcome to this situation. With his left arm, he paddled with his left to the middle of the pool so he would be able to stand. He needed to get a good grip on Kurt and needed to wake him up.

Paddling, he held onto Kurt as he silently prayed to himself,

"Kurt can't die. I won't allow it,"

Finally, Will's feet touched the rough pool floor as he quickly but gently pushed Kurt's body up on top of the water, like it was floating.  
>"Come on Kurt,"<p>

Will stood as his arms supported Kurt's back as he leaned in to quickly check to see if he was breathing, but Will already knew he wasn't. Instantly he pitched Kurt's nose as he gave him two breaths of air, praying that's all it took.

But Kurt didn't move as some of the water around him splashed Kurt's cheeks.

"Come on," Will whispered to himself as he cautiously moved Kurt in to a position where he could lift him up and carry him out of the water.

Holding Kurt tight against his body, Will began to walk and realize how light Kurt really was. Artie watched from a distance feeling useless and guilty.

_What had happened?_

Did he kick Kurt?

Was Kurt dead?

The thoughts in his kept spinning and spinning as he felt like throwing up.

* * *

><p>"This is strange; I assumed Kurt would be waiting outside the choir room for me," Blaine said as he scanned the halls realizing the school was pretty empty.<p>

"I know, right?" Finn said considered.

"Maybe he's in the bathroom or something," Blaine spoke as he reached for this phone to send a text.

"I'll just send him a text message,"

His fingers moved fast as he wrote a short message.

_"Meet me outside, I'm done. I can't wait to see you!" _

Right as he sent the message, Finn and Blaine were walking around the corner when they heard Kurt's ringtone from his phone.

"What the hell?" Finn said staring at the opened text books next to Kurt's navy blue book-bag on the ground along with Kurt's phone.

"Kurt?" Blaine spoke as they both rushed towards his stuff.

"Where did he go?" Blaine asked freaking out, when suddenly Finn moved his head to the glass window that looked into the pool area.

Shocked, Finn's mouth opened in terror. Finn thought he had to be dreaming when he saw Will carry Kurt's wet body out of the pool and then noticed in the background Artie lying on the floor.

"Oh my God," Finn whispered as Blaine noticed he was looking at something.

"What, what is it Finn?" He said pushing Finn over to see what he was seeing.

"Kurt. Kurt!"Blaine yelled freaking out.

* * *

><p>"No, no, no, no," Blaine kept on repeating to himself as Finn quickly grabbed Blaine's vest and darted to the boy's locker room. Finn sprinted as fast as he could as Blaine followed him as he kept telling himself.<p>

_Kurt will be fine. He will be fine. _

Carrying Kurt, Will finally reached the steps as he vigilantly held Kurt's body as he used all the muscles in his legs to lift them both up. Once out of the water, quickly but diligently he placed Kurt's motionless body on the cold floor as he glanced at Kurt's ghostly face. Touching Kurt's wet neck, he titled it back, so his throat was straight like a pencil.

"You're not dying," Will said as he attacked Kurt's mouth with his lips breathing into him. Vigilantly he watched to see his air rise through Kurt's chest, but it did not.

"Come on Kurt," Will continued to talk to him as he moved down Kurt's chest to place both of his hands on top of Kurt's bellybutton.

Harshly he thrust his hands up in to Kurt's body hoping he could clear his air way. Will did this motion a few times; then he checked Kurt's mouth by moving his lips and titling his head to the side. Some water slowly poured out.

"Okay, Kurt. Come back,"

Will took a deep breath as his lips covered his student's mouth and his right finger pitched Kurt's nose.

He continued to do this a few times as he noticed Kurt's chest was rising when suddenly he heard more voices.

"Oh my God! Kurt," Blaine cried as tears started to form in his eyes as he collapsed by Kurt's side.

After giving Kurt another breath, he looked straight into Blaine's eyes and demanded,

"We need an ambulance now!" Will ordered.

Blaine froze as he couldn't move as his eyes couldn't stop looking at Kurt; who looked like he was just sleeping.

_'Maybe if I just touch him, he'll wake up,'_Blaine thought.

"Blaine!" Will shouted as Finn quickly reach to Blaine's jacket and felt for his phone.

Taking charge, he dialled 911 and prayed there was reception.

As Finn was on the phone, he had to walk away. Talking to the lady, he stood right between Kurt and Artie looking right at Artie's vulnerable face. He couldn't look back and watch his brother die. It was too painful. As the phone conversation end, an ambulance was rushing on its way.

After giving Kurt mouth to mouth Will checked to see if he had a pulse and he didn't feel anything.

_'Shit,' _Will thought to himself.

"Blaine, do you know CPR?" Will asked as he positioned his hands on to Kurt's chest as he was getting ready to perform CPR.

"What?" Blaine cried as he held onto Kurt's soft left hand.

Gazing at Kurt's closed eyes he didn't want to believe that Kurt's heart had stopped. Emotions poured through Blaine as he knew freaking out would not help the situation.

"No, I don't. But tell me what to do,"

Will counted out loud as his hands dug into Kurt's chest trying to restart Kurt's heart. He continued to press his chest as he instructed Blaine on what to do.

"Blaine, when I tell you, you're going to do mouth to mouth and breathe in once, and then do it again,"

"Okay,"

"And make sure, you pinch his nose shut while you're doing this,"

"Right," Blaine said as he shook his head and moved closer towards Kurt's face as he was prepared.

Will constantly pressed his hands harder into Kurt's chest as he prayed CPR would work.

_Kurt couldn't die. _

Pressing harder, Will was hoping this would wake Kurt up but nothing was changing.

"Now," Will commanded looking at Blaine.

Blaine titled his head like he was going to kiss Kurt. Pinching, his nose his lips fell on to Kurt's blue lips as he took a deep breath and longed for Kurt to wake up. Blaine's warm lips were haunted by how chilly and tranquil Kurt's lips were.

He was use to his gentle affectionate lips when they kissed. Taking a deep breath, Blaine removed his lips softly and quickly gave Kurt another breath. Once, he was done Kurt lingered the same; immobile and unresponsive.

Will checked for a pulse again on Kurt's wrist and felt nothing as he attacked Kurt's chest and continued CPR. Blaine and the teacher glared at each other for a split second and as their eyes met, they told each other.

_"He's not dying. We're not going to let it happen," _

* * *

><p>Once Finn was off the phone, he heard his teacher telling Blaine, Kurt needed CPR.<p>

His heart stopped.

Finn thought to himself, '_Is he dead?'_

He didn't want to look back.

He didn't want to watch his brother die.

Did that make him a coward?

Finn contemplated to himself as he noticed Artie was weeping. Walking towards him, Finn had to find out what in the world happened.

"Artie, are you okay?"

"Finn, what are they doing to him? He's not …" Artie choked as he couldn't even say it and either was Finn.

"What happen here Artie?" Finn asked.

"I don't really know. Everything happened so fast. I was just waiting here for Brittany. I thought she was supposed to meet me at the pool. I was just waiting when I felt the push and went flying into the water. I thought I was going to die," He paused, "Then, Kurt pulled me out. He was helping me push up and I finally got out of from the pool but I didn't hear back from Kurt. That's when Mr Schuester came in and dove in to get him,"

Finn said nothing as he felt awful for Artie.

"He saved me, if I did this to him, I'll never forgive myself," He said as tears ran down his face.

* * *

><p>Blaine quickly became haunted by how cold Kurt's skin was turning as he didn't even want to imagine a life without him. Will and Blaine continued CPR and mouth to mouth as they didn't give up hope.<p>

Caressing Kurt's face Blaine's hands were wrapped around his mouth waiting in anticipation for the man he loved to wake up; to come back to him. Whispering to Kurt, he poured out his heart in the hopes of some miracle Kurt could hear every single word and wouldn't give up.

"You know that I love you," Blaine cried. "Kurt, you can't die because I have our whole lives planned. There are some many places we have to go together,"

Will tried not to listen because it was too painful. He stayed focus on his goal; to get Kurt's heart beating again.

"Please," Blaine cried as the tears couldn't stop. "I love you Kurt; you and me, we belong together,"

As Will stopped, Blaine gave him another breath of air but nothing happened. He feared no matter what they did, nothing would change.

_Was anyone coming?_

Was Blaine just breathing air in to Kurt's dead body?

Will was determined even more after hearing Blaine cry out to his boyfriend. It made him truly realise how much Blaine treasured Kurt.

Counting in his head, Will screamed out, "Come on Kurt, we both need you,"

Pressing harder, Will spoke truthfully, "Kurt, we both love you,"

Right after Will said the word love; Kurt's head jolted as water came exploding out of his mouth. Coughing loudly, Kurt gained conscious as he was choking on water.

Will and Blaine carefully turned Kurt over to his right side.

"You're going to be fine Kurt, cough it out," Will said loudly so Kurt could hear.

"Kurt," Blaine cried holding his shoulders as he thought of the sound of Kurt hacking up the water was beautiful.

Spitting out the water, Kurt's eyes slowly opened and started to make out what he was seeing.

Was that Artie and Finn in the distant?

"Kurt, baby. You're going to be fine," Blaine said.

"Blaine," Kurt tried to speak.

"Kurt," Blaine said as he stopped talking so he could listen to Kurt.

"What's happened?" He stuttered.

Blaine's arms cradled Kurt's body in his arms as their faces turned towards each other as their eyes connected with each others.

"I love you," Blaine cried.

"What did you say?" Kurt almost smiled.

"You're never scaring me like that again. You're never getting rid of me Kurt, because I love you,"

"I have always loved you Blaine," Kurt whispered as he smiled.

Softy Blaine kissed Kurt and it made them both feel very much alive.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't want to let go of Kurt as he wrapped Kurt's body into his arms and chest. Kurt was alive, that's all that mattered to Blaine. Hugging Kurt, Blaine was grateful and thanked God.<p>

_Thank you for not taking him._

"I'm never losing you. I can't," Blaine whispered to himself as Kurt heard him.

"I'm okay, Blaine," Kurt coughed.

"I panic. I didn't know what to do. I just kept on thinking a life without you is not one I want to live," Blaine said trying not to cry.

"Hey," Kurt coughed again as he turned to face him. Carefully, Kurt placed his wet hands on Blaine's face. "I'm right here,"

Will stood next to them wet, dripping and out of breath. He felt better knowing Kurt was going to be okay. Will tried to give them space but he couldn't take his eyes off Kurt. He knew it sounded crazy but he saved Kurt and he knew that they would have that connection always.

Blaine loved the feeling of Kurt's wet hands on his face. It was a realisation that Kurt was alive and that he would never leave him. Blaine stared into his eyes hoping Kurt would kiss him.

"I'm never leaving you, Blaine. I love you too much," He said and without giving him time to response he leaned in and gave Blaine a gently but passionate kiss.

It was the best kiss Blaine ever received from Kurt. Will tried not to watch but he couldn't help himself as feeling entered his mind.

* * *

><p>The next forty five minutes went by quickly as the police and paramedics arrived. Finn helped Artie to sit up and Will jumped back into the pool to pull out Artie's wheelchair. The police first interviewed Artie and asked him questions.<p>

Artie did his best but he never saw or had any idea on who would push him into the pool. He then explained what happened to Kurt. The paramedics examined Kurt to make sure he was okay. Kurt insisted he was fine, but Finn, Will, Blaine and the paramedics demanded that he go to the hospital just to be safe.

Kurt only didn't want to go because he didn't what someone to call his father and say the words, "You're son is in the hospital," He didn't want his father to have another heart attack, or freak out. Especially, since he was fine.

Blaine didn't and couldn't leave Kurt's side as he rode with him to the hospital as Finn drove in his car to meet them there. Kurt begged Finn not to call his father that he had to be the one to tell his father what happen.

So, when the paramedics, Kurt and Blaine entered the ambulance Kurt called his father off Blaine's phone. Nervous, Kurt sat on the gurney feeling stupid as he noticed there was still fear in Blaine's face. The phone rang a few times until his father answered the phone.

Burt was finishing up work as he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pants. The only person who ever called Burt on his cell phone was Kurt so when he noticed that the number wasn't Kurt he was curious.

"Hello?" Burt said.

"Dad, its Kurt,"

"Kurt, whose phone are you calling me from?"

"It's Blaine's. Dad, what are you doing?"

"What am I doing? I'm working Kurt, what's this about?"

"First, I'm fine and I didn't want to go but I thought it would be best if I called you before anyone else did,"

Burt stood walking as he was confused.

"Go where?"

"The hospital," Kurt said hoping his father wouldn't freak out.

"The hospital, Kurt what happened? Were you in an accident? Are you sure your fine?"

"Dad, calm down. I'm talking to you so I'm obviously fine. I'll explain everything to you in person,"

"I am on my way,"

"I'm fine Dad," Kurt said again.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

The phone conversation was over as Burt quickly went to grab his keys and leave for the hospital. He had to see his son to know he would be fine. And there was something in the way Kurt was talking that something bad did happen.

"He's going to freak out when I tell him," Kurt said looking at Blaine.

"He'll be fine because you're fine. And once the doctors look at you and tell him that you're healthy he will feel better,"

"I'm sorry Blaine," Kurt said seriously.

"For what?"

"Blaine, I can't comprehend you lifeless…" He paused. "I can't picture you just lying on a floor and having to give mouth to mouth to save your life. I'm sorry you had to see me like that," Kurt cried.

"Mr Schuester saved you Kurt. He pulled you out and started CPR and when I got there he told me what to do. Because of Mr Schuester, you're alive. I will always be gratefully and thankful for Mr Schuester because he saved you. I would do anything for him to pay him back. He bought you back to me," Blaine said as tears started to form in his eyes.

"He has always been good to me. And now this means, I have to save his life someday," Kurt said as he pictured his teacher in his head. Mr Schuester saved me. Those words entered his mind as he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Will hadn't been there. _What if he wasn't in that pool area? What if he died? _

"He saved me. You both saved me," Kurt said as he reached for Blaine's hands as their eyes locked.

In that moment, Blaine knew he never wanted to be without Kurt.

* * *

><p>Will couldn't stop thinking about his student, Kurt. He tired sleeping but his mind was filled with memories of what happen at the pool. Will didn't want people to know he saved Kurt's life. Every time he closed his eyes, Will remembered the fear of giving Kurt CPR and begging to God not to let Kurt die. He remembered the touch of Kurt's cold lips up against his as he breathed in to him.<p>

* * *

><p>No one could sleep. Artie stayed up the whole night thinking, who in the world would try and kill me? He never knew some people hated him but he didn't think people hate him that much too actually kill him. Who had that much hate in their heart? The only thing that made him feel better was Brittany and surprisingly Santana.<p>

They rushed to the hospital when they heard the news. Artie didn't stay long; a doctor just examined him to make sure he was physically fine. Brittany had tears in her eyes as she just hugged him and didn't want to let go of him.

"I love you Artie, you know that right?"

"I love you Brittany," He whispered in her ears.

Santana was shocked. She might be a bitch sometimes but she still had a heart and that heart loved Brittany. Even though, she had a plan to break up Artie and Brittany; killing Artie never crossed her mind. That would hurt Brittany way too much and she would never want to see Brittany suffer.

"I'm really sorry Artie. I'm glad you're fine. And once we find out who did this. Brittany and I will make them pay," Santana stated with fierceness.

Even though Artie didn't trust Santana he knew she was speaking the truth. Artie knew Santana wasn't behind this. But not knowing who did this was freaking him out. Would they come back to finish what they started, or was this all just a cruel joke?

* * *

><p>Rumours spread through the school as Will knew everyone would be talking about what had happen at school the next day. He didn't want to have to talk about it, but he spoke to Emma about it. She had called him a hero and told him the students at the school, were lucky to have a teacher like him.<p>

Artie was embarrassed and terrified because he couldn't trust anyone. He was afraid someone would come after him again. However, Puck vowed to look out for Artie and watch his back which made Artie feel a little safer. Kurt didn't care; he walked into school like every other day. He was use to everyone staring, picking, and blatantly ignoring him. Today was just another normal day from him, however it didn't talk long until he noticed a few students whispering and talking about him. Blaine was hyper with protectiveness, as he continued to text Kurt through-out the day.

When everyone was at Glee club all the girls were asking questions, wondering what rumours were true and not.

Through-out the whole day, Will couldn't pay attention in his lessons he taught and he just ignored all the comments Sue was making. He also noticed the girls he taught flirting with him and he did enjoy that; but he knew it was wrong.

* * *

><p>After school, the glee club rehearsed a few songs and then called it a day. Everyone noticed Will's head was someplace else. Finn noticed his teacher was having a bad day, so as everyone was leaving; Finn tapped him on the shoulder and whispered, "Thanks,"<p>

Will bit his lip and as his head lifted saying the first thing that came out of his mouth. "It's fine as long as Kurt is okay,"

* * *

><p>As everyone was leaving Kurt was slowly taking his time. He wanted to tell his teacher thank you. He couldn't imagine what Will had went through in order to save his own life. That's why he had to thank him. Once, everyone left it was just Kurt and Will standing quietly waiting for someone to talk.<p>

"Thank you Mr Schuester," Kurt smiled.

"Any time Kurt. Any time," Will replied.

**Thanks for reading guys. I decided to do a Klaine/Will fic. Thanks to my awful nightmare for the inspiration. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
